User blog:YungManzi/ESPER KING CHAPTERS
CHAPTER 1: The Beginning of The End Author: KI ______________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________________ "That new Warren guy is definitely creepy right?" "...Yeah, he's cute...but he's always by himself, and he wears that same outfit every single day." A group of three women chat openly in the dining hall of Henning university, a highly prestigious school in south western Michigan. A huge bustling hall filled with hundreds and hundreds of people, all attendants of the university. The three women are all above average in terms of looks when compared to most women, however, they are not on the level of celebrity status in terms of popularity although the three are relatively well known around the school. One of the women in particular is 20 year old Cassandra Kinsley, more commonly known as "Cassy" on campus. She wears an all white sweater with a cream colored knit cap to match her cream colored skin and dyed silver hair. She also possess dark brown eyes and plump lips enhanced by pink lipstick. On the bottom she has black yoga pants with long brown boots. Cassy: "Yeah...I caught him taking pictures of me the other day, and I've been watching him ever since then." "Seriously Cassy, you have a stalker!? You've never even kissed a guy before...even though guys try to flirt with you all of the time..." "She's waiting for the one remember, she wants her perfect prince to sweep her off of her feet...she'll feel a twinkle in her heart when she meets that guy..Ha!" The two other girls burst into laughter as Cassy's cheeks are dyed red. Cassy: "S-Seriously, somethings really f**ked up about that guy, and I get weird vibes just looking at him." "Sound like you want him bad..That might be the 'twinkle in your heart' you used to talk about...why not go talk to him?" Cassy: W-Wha? That's not it!!" "Whatever Cassy, our boyfriends are here, so we'll see you later." Cassy: "Your boyfriends?" "Yeah, we're going on a double date today...did you forget or something?" Cassy: "Oh yeah..." Cassy makes a dumbfounded face as the two girls hurry off with expressions of glee. Cassy: "...." As her two friends fade into the background, Cassy's attention draws back to the previous topic of conversation. A young man who appeared to be around the same age as Cassy and her friends. He stands two inches taller than Cassy at 5'9 , and wears a brown trench coat which stops just before his knees with black jeans, black boots, and a black trapper hat which barely contains his messy black hair. His grey eyes match his pale facial features. Cassy's face crunches up as she continues to gaze at the young man. Cassy: "He's really suspicious...." The young man begins walking out of the dining hall towards the dorms, and Cassy begins to follow him...whether it was a whim are out of boredom she quickly shuffled between the huge crowd of people and carefully studied the young man's movements all the way to the male dorm....Suddenly the young man turns around a corner in the hall of the dorm. Cassy: "H-Huh?" And in that moment the young man had disappeared....seemingly. Cassy: "Where'd he go...?" "I'm right here." The voice of the young man echos through Cassy's head as she begins to feel dizzy. Young Man: "We need to talk." Cassy: "...H-Huh..?" Warren: "First, I'll introduce myself. My name is Warren Westwood, and I'm your king...your lord and savior." Cassy: "Hah..?" Warren produces a slight grin. Warren: "Soon I'll gather all of the Espers of this world and take them into my army, you're my first candidate for that, because I can since strong esper energy coming from you." Cassy makes a confused expression. Cassy: "What are you..." Warren: "I see, you're probably more of a situational learner...Then I'll show you." Warren shifts his eyes in the direction of a random passerby who happened to be walking past the two of them in the hallway. A young man around the same age as the two of them, leisurely walking through the hallway while listening to glaringly loud music on his earbuds....He never imagined he would die in that moment, his final thoughts were leisure wonderings about what he would eat for dinner. KABOOM! The young man's head exploded in a grand manner filling the entire hallway with blood and brain matter. Cassy: "Kyaaaaaa!" Cassy screamed in horror as she had never imagined that she would witness a scene so utterly gruesome, some of the blood and brain had even made its way onto her shoe. More screams echo in the background as more students notice the gruesome scene before their eyes. Some take picture and begin recording the horrifying display, other immediately evacuate the area as alarms begin blaring throughout the entire school. Warren simply stands completely still, his hands kept hidden within the pockets of his coat. Warren: "This is nowhere near the full extent of my power Cassandra, If I willed it, this entire campus would be erased with a single thought." Cassy falls on her rump as she looks on at Warren's imposing figure. Cassy: "You...What are you?" Warren: "I already told you, I'm your king." Cassy's face tensed up as she looked on at Warren. Warren: "Hm...I guess you're gonna need more convincing." All of a sudden, a force comes over Cassy's entire body. forcing her to her feet. Cassy blinks. Cassy: "...Huh..." Cassy looks around at her surrounding s=to see a place which she has never been before, but she definitely recognizes from movies and tv shows...it's New York...Times Square in fact, and the two of them are several hundreds of feet in the air. Cassy: "T-Teleport...?" Warren: "Nope, we flew over here, there's no reason to use teleportation on such a short distance." Cassy was dumbfounded. Warren: "Now I'm going to show you my power, I'll show you why this world is destined to fall into my hands." Warren once again produces a grand smirk as he finally lifts his right hand out of his coat pocket. Fear crawled its way over Cassy's entire body as Warren uttered those mysterious words. Then...Warren waves his hand in a motion similar to a gesture one would make when swatting at a fly. KABOOM!! Suddenly, the two are engulfed by fire in a truly grand fashion. Cassy: "HAAA!!" Cassy screamed as her body was engulfed in flames. Cassy: "H-Huh?" Cassy had eventually calmed down as she realized that she felt no pain . Cassy: "W-What's going on...?" Warren: "I'm making my mark on this world." Warren then pull out a smart phone and began recording himself. Warren: "My name is Warren Westwood. This is my official declaration of war against this world called earth, surrender your espers to me to me and I might let some of you live as slaves. I am the conqueror of worlds, the supreme ruler of all humanity, surpassing the power of the gods, magicians, demons, undeads, and monsters of all realities. I am also the pone responsible for the destruction of the destruction of the east coast of the US and the spread of miasma across the entire north american continent, as it spreads it will quickly turn inhabitants of this world into horrid monsters who have completely lost their sanity and only concern themselves with eating and torturing humans....Of course it won't affect those of you who have the potential to become a part of my supreme race of humans....Espers..." Suddenly, Cassy begins to unwillingly float next to Warren as he focuses the camera on her face. Warren: "This is my second in command, anyone who doesn't obey Cassandra Kinsley will be executed immediately, as I have placed that law upon this world." Cassy's mouth suddenly began to move regardless of her objections to the words which uttered from her lips. Cassy: "You humans shall be but slaves to the great esper race." Warren: "That's good." Warren stops recording the video. Warren: "And...Send." As he posts the video on several different social media platforms it immediately goes viral. Warren: "Now....you can go back home." Cassy: "Back....ho-" A flash of light appeared all around Cassy, and before she could even react, she was back in the same bloody hallway she was in previously....only now there was even more of a commotion outside. As she looked out of the window of the hallway. She saw a truly horrific giant monster, it was a giant pink monstrosity of pure flesh with a no eyes or mouth, which produced fleshy tentacle-like organs all over its body. She could see humans on the ground trying to run away from the monster to no avail as it was simply impossible for them to run away from the seemingly omnipresent tentacles which numbered in the thousands and stretched a distance of several kilometers. It dragged humans into its body absorbing them into its fleshy mold on-contact. There were also police officers and other who attempted to fight against the monster with guns, to no avail. The monster simply absorbed the bullets into its body. Suddenly, a hand creeps its way onto Cassy's shoulder. Warren: "As you can see, everything that I've foretold has been true. Cassy: "Everything...?" Warren then shows Cassy an article on his cellular phone which read "Emergency Situation: We have lost contact with the White House along with the entire east coast of the United States." Cassy covers her mouth in shock as tears begin to stream down her cheeks. Warren: "You've finally realized it Cassandra, this is the end of this world.....and the start of a new one!!" ______________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________________ Category:Blog posts